i'm yours
by bacondeer
Summary: chanyeol yang merajuk karena merasa diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih,baekhyun hanya karena i pad warning baekyeol couple baekhyun seme chanyeol uke


Tittle : yours

Author : janah seibacons

Genre : romanced

Rate : aman

Cast : baekyeol always

Length : one shoot

Hai2 memberdeul ane bawa ff one shoot lagi nieh,oh ya disini baekkie aku buat jadi seme nggak pa-pakan nggak pa-pa dong yang buat kan author xoxoxo # capcus jangan jadi silent reader ne RCL selalu ok

HAPPY READING ^_^

"baekkie…." Panggil seorang namja imut yang unyu-unyu badai topan tsunami sampai gempa bumi itu kepada seorang namja manis yang pandangannya terpaku hanya pada benda tipis berwarna putih yang bernama I-pad itu diatas manis yang dipanggil baekkie itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dan mengacuhkan panggilan namja imut tadi.(chan : loe kira ane apaan thor ! pake bawa-bawa bencana alam segala lagi; me : mian appa +_+* author langsung dikurung dikamar)abaikan

Namja imut tadi aka chanyeol tidak mau menyerah lalu mendekati namja manis aka bakhyun yang masih asik dengan I-padnya itu," baekkie… ayo kita jalan-jalan,semua member sudah pergi tinggal kita yang belum pergi baekkie…. Ayo…"rengek chanyeol,namun baekhun masih tidak yang merasa diacuhkan atau memang diacuhkan itu mulai kesal,pasalnya sudah 1 minggu ini dia tidak bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan baekhyun [namjachingunya] karena baekhyun lebih suka berduaan dengan I-padnya itu. Chanyeol langsung merebut paksa I-pad itu lalu melemparnya asal keatas ranjang,setelah itu melipat tangan diatas dadanya lalu mempoutkan bibir plumnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"YYYAAAA…..PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH !" teriak baekhyun sampai terdengar diluar itu membuat chanyeol kaget,dia berdiri mematung sambil menatap baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir bawahnya bergetar baru kali ini baekhyun membentaknya selama mereka pacaran.

"hiks… baekkie jahat…hiks…!aku benci baekkie.. hiks…"isak chanyeol lalu berlari keluar kamar. "astaga… pabbo..dasar pabbo… kenapa kau membentak chanyeol..aish"ucap baekhyun bermonolog ria sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu pergi mencari chanyeolnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang drom,disana baekhyun melihat sosok yang amat dicintainya sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil duduk dibawah pohon maple " hiks… aku benci baekkie hiks…kenapa dia membentakku hiks… ?"isak chanyeol sambl membenamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya yang ditekuk. Jujur hati baekhyun sangat sakit melihat chanyeolnya menangis sampai sesenggukan seperti itu,dan itu karena betapa jahatnya baekhyun telah membuat malaikatnya menangis seperti melangkah mendekati chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang "mianhae..jongmal mianhae… chagi "ucap baekhyun sambil mengecup curai coklat caramel chanyeol,chanyeol hanya diam. " chagi..uljima ?! mianhae aku tak bermaksud membentakmu,tadi aku…"belum selesai baekhyun bicara sudah dipotong chanyeol " aku tahu hiks.. aku tahu…hiks..hiks.. kau pasti sudah bosan denganku kan hiks.. lalu kau mencari namja imut atau namja chantik lain atau bahkan yeoja kan hiks.. aku tahu itu hiks… karena itu kan kau mengacuhkan ku selama seminggu ini hiks..hiks.." ucap chanyeol sambil terisak. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chayeol mulai geram tak taukan chanyeol bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat seorang byun baekhyun jatuh cinta dan yang membuat baekhyun harus rela menyimpang dari orientasinya sebagai namja normal,tak taukah chanyeol.

" chagi.. mianhae aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu selama satu minggu,tapi aku banyak urusan karena itu aku tidak memperhatkanmu "ujar baekhyun lembut,lalu membalikkan tubuh chanyeol agar bisa berhadapan tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "chagi tatap aku !" titah baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah chanyeol agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "aku hanya mencintaimu oke ! dan aku hanya milikmu !dan mian karena 1 minggu ini itu karena aku banyak urusan arra ?" ujar baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya "apakah urusanmu sangat penting daripada aku sehingga kau mengacuhkanku hah ?!" tanya chanyeol sambil mempoutkan tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir plum chanyeol "ne sangat penting,kau tahu bahkan untuk mewujudkannya butuh waktu yang sangat lama,sekitar 1 tahun"jawab baekhyun enteng. " mwo ! apa itu ?"tanya chanyeol setengah berteriak. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh karena tingkah chanyeol yang kepo namun terlihat lucu dimatanya itu. "ani"jawab baekhyun enteng. Chayeol hanya mendengus kesal lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. " tunggu,aigo chagi jangan marah lagi,oke aku akan jelaskan "ucap baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya kasar. Inilah sifat chanyeol yang paling ia benci yaitu ngambekan dan sangat keras kepala. " sebenarnya,aku sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluan pernikahan kita,karena aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari orangtuaku dan juga restu orangtuamu seperti yang kau ingin kan dulu,ya walau aku harus bersujud-sujud dan mendapatkan cacian dari mereka saat aku memintanya karena mereka sangat menentangnya" jelas baekhyun menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ternyata baekhyun melakukan semua yang dia inginkan yang konyol dan menurutnya sangat mustahil diwujudkan mengingat hubungan terlarangnya itu dan ayahnya yang sangat keras kepala itu mata chayeol menjadi berkaca-kaca. " wae ? kau tak suka ?" tanya baekhyun dengan ekspresi sedih. "ani… aku sangat senang "jawab chanyeol sembari memeluk baekhyun.

" jadi…? Kau sudah tidak marah lagikan ?" tanya baekhyun dan langsung dijawab chanyeol dengan anggukkan ."kalau begitu kau harus dihukum karena sudah meragukan ku chagiya hahaha"ucap baekhyun menyeringai sambil menggendong chanyeol ala bridal style menuju kamarnya,chanyeol yang merasakan aura kemesuman mulai meronta dan berteriak,namun sudah disumpal baekhyun dengan bibir tipisnya sehingga suaranya karena author masih dibawah umur dan sudah diusir eomma author* lirik baekhyun pas mau ikut masuk jadi pikirin sendiri akhirannya ya,kalian pasti tahu kalau baekyeol udah di kamar ngapainkan hahaha… yup adegan rate m akhir kata bye..bye..* author ngilang sebelum ditabok readerdeul

END


End file.
